


Band Aids

by PikaChu100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, I just wanted to write something short and cute, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, asanoya needs more love, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaChu100/pseuds/PikaChu100
Summary: Asahi keeps two boxes of Band Aids in his bag. Yuu always had new bruises and cuts on his body.





	Band Aids

“Oi, Asahi!” A familiar voice shouts for him from behind making him jump and in result drop his open bag. “Shit, how many times do I have to tell you no to shout out my name Yamashita!” Asahi hisses at his college friend. Yamashita laughs and shakes his head, “Still so jumpy, you need to relax Asahi.” Another one of his friend walks to the two of them as Asahi picks up his books and stuff them back into his bag. “Band-Aids?” Issei picks up a new box of band aids and hands them back to Asahi. “Ah, thanks. It’s old habits.” Asahi mutters and zips up his bag before slinging in back on. He always has at least two box of band aids in his bag. A habit that is hard to forget.

The three male begins to walk towards the cafeteria for lunch and idle talk about the menu for today is sufficient enough to fill the silence during the walk.  Issei and Asahi met during the orientation for first years and was genuinely surprised to see each other but quickly became friends due to former meetings and the sole fact of relief to see a familiar face when they are so far away from home. Apparently Hanamaki and Oikawa went to Tokyo while Iwaizumi is also in Kyoto with them but isn’t in the same university. Daichi and Koushi also went to Tokyo but attends different universities.  They’ve become close friends’ sooner or later and there were a few meet up with all of them over drinks in Miyagi.

“Want to go somewhere after class?” Yamashita suggest after they find a table. “Can’t I’m going to Tokyo for the weekend. Makki has been bugging me.” Issei place his tray of food down on the table before taking a seat. “The boyfriend has demanded attention, very well. What about you Asahi or have you already got yourself a date?” Yamashita looks at him.

Asahi almost drops his spoon at the mention of date, “D... Date? I don’t a date.” He shakes his head slowly, “But I still can’t I have a guest coming today.” Yamashita sighs, “Well it looks like it’s just me. You two are going to regret not coming with me! I’m going out with a group of girls and a couple of guys from the accounting department. The girls are a beauty there.” Yamashita coo with delight. “Asahi you should have come, maybe we could have set you up with a girl there. I heard you have fans despite, you know; this.” Yamashita motions at Asahi’s whole aura in a teasing manner. Asahi just laughs it off, he hasn’t really told anyone about Nishinoya. Their friends all know and their family know and it seems good enough for him and Nishinoya. They weren’t very public with their relationship because they don’t think they should really shout it out to the world, the world wouldn’t care either way. “You don’t need to set him up.” Issei explained. “Is Yuu coming?” He added. “Yea, Yuu is coming.” Asahi nods.

“Who’s Yuu?” Yamashita looks between his friends. “You’ll meet him soon.” Asahi just smiles. “Okay. Hmm… by the way, why do you carry that much band aids? Even if it’s a habit, it’s a little bizarre.” Yamashita asks Asahi. “Band aids?” He chuckles. “Well, my boyfriend always gets bruises and cuts on his hand and knees. So I carry them for emergency.” Asahi whispers. “Boyfriend?!” Yamashita shouts causing Asahi to cover the said male’s mouth in panic. “Slow down you voice!” Asahi sighs. “Yes, I have a boyfriend. His name is Yuu Nishinoya, he’s coming here this afternoon.” Issei on the other hand is as calm as water, “Yuu is a libero, it’s not that weird.” Yamashita turns to Issei and, “Why are you so calm?” Issei raises an eyebrow, “I’ve already met his boyfriend a couple of times in Miyagi. And like we’ve played against each other.” He shrugs and focuses on his food again. “Oh, when you meet him, get his autograph. The boy is going to be on the Japan team,” Issei adds. “Why do you know that? Yuu haven’t told anyone beside his family and me.” Asahi looks confused. “Oikawa spilled. He’s taking a liking to Yuu.”  Asahi’s face forms a small smile of relief, “That’s great to hear.”

 

~~~~

“Asahi-san! Good morning!” Every day at school, there would be that cheerful voice and vibrant smile that greeted him at volleyball practice. Yuu Nishinoya, always a hyper and crazy boy. Most of the time he was a handful when put together with his partner in crime but Daichi always managed to control him and Tanaka one way or another – which was a great training before having to deal with freakier first years. 

“Morning, Noya.” Asahi would have a huge smile on his face when he talked to Yuu. Before he even knew that he liked being with Yuu and long before he discovered his own feeling for the boy, all he knew is that Yuu made him warm and fuzzy, despite their difference in height and appearance, Yuu would be the one who made Asahi feel safe. Yuu knew how to calm Asahi down when his anxiety hits a high time and even Suga or Daichi couldn’t help. Yuu always knew how to and if the usual thing wouldn’t work, he would still be patient and help Asahi. Yuu told everyone on the team on multiple occasion, “Don’t worry. I have your back.” Both in game and off game. He was their libero, the guardian angel of Karasuno, he did everything he could to catch them and the ball. Tanaka was the first to notice how much bruises Yuu would have on his body in result of practicing. Even when he left the team after that fight with Asahi, he came back with more bruises and cuts marred his skin. 

“Noya! What happened to your leg?” He remembered hearing Suga shrieking when he saws Yuu’s leg that had a purple bruise still nursing. “Ah, I was practicing and it just happened. Don’t worry Suga-san! It’s nothing.” Yuu laughed it off. “You should be more careful next time.” Suga sighed and shook his head in disapproval. “Get it treated or something.” He added. “Ah, Noya let me help you with it.” Asahi volunteered.

That was the beginning of it.

It was true that Yuu was their guardian angel but Asahi decided that he would be the guardian angel’s protector too.  After the fight they had, he would expect that Yuu wouldn’t talk to him as much but it only made Yuu encourage him more and he saw how much Yuu worked harder than ever before and it was only natural that Asahi didn’t want to let him down again. And Asahi was sorry for making Yuu cry. 

“That stings.” Yuu hissed when he rubbed the bruise with some ointment. “Well, you should have applied this earlier so it wouldn’t hurt as bad. Next time do it right away.” Asahi told him firmly. Yuu laughed, “No, I’m going to make you do it, Asahi-san!” He knew Yuu was joking but he didn’t mind if Yuu wasn’t joking. “Okay then, next time when you get a new bruise, come to me. I’ll rub ointment and clean your wounds.” Asahi chuckled. Yuu blushed, “You know I was joking.” He muttered.

“I don’t mind if you weren’t.” Asahi closed the cap of the ointment. “Do you have any cuts?” Asahi asked the silent boy. Yuu nodded and pointed to his knees. Asahi removed the knee guard and winced at how much scratches he had. “Yuu. Did you clean this up properly?” “Mom helped with this one but she told me to clean it again. I haven’t done that.” Yuu puffed out his cheeks. “It hurts.”

 Asahi gave him a stern look and took the rubbing alcohol out of the first aid kit along with some cotton. He carefully cleaned the scratches again, it looked painful and Yuu was definitely not having it. “Stay still.”

“But it hurts.”

“Yuu.”

“Fine.”

“There. All done.” Asahi placed band aids on the boy’s knees and smiled in triumph. Yuu on the other hand was still pouty over what happened. “Thank you Asahi-san.” He didn’t forget to thank him. “Noya, I’m serious about helping you with your bruises and cuts.” He said it again. Noya didn’t say anything at the time and just walked away. At that time Asahi thought he had offended Yuu but in later months he found out that Yuu was just too flustered to even respond.

 

It slowly became a routine for them, to the point that Asahi started carrying band aids in his bag in case Yuu needed it. This routine of them sitting on the gym floor just being in their own world were overlooked by the eyes in the gym. As they all knew, those two were idiots that couldn’t see what was in front of their eyes and what they were feeling. But Yuu was the one who realised it first because after some time, he would turn a little red when Asahi touched him a little higher on his legs than usual or when Asahi was too close for what his heart could handle. But Yuu wasn’t as brave as is when it came to feelings. Especially his feelings toward Asahi.

 

Near the end of Asahi’s school days, their time together grew less and it was only limited to when Asahi was available to tend his little angel. It pained Asahi because he wanted more time with Yuu and soon enough he would lose this much contact with Yuu. Because being the coward he is, Asahi couldn’t tell Yuu how much he had come to love Yuu. And he wants Yuu in his life, forever. For better or worst.

“Asahi-san. I have a cut. Clean it for me?” Yuu popped to his class at the end of his class. And Asahi couldn’t say no. “Alright. Meet at the usual place.” Asahi told Yuu to go first because he was still packing but Yuu waited for him. So they walked downstairs together and head to the pipes. Yuu washed his left hand and dried it off with Asahi’s handkerchief before he sat in front of Asahi who already had his band aids ready. “It’s a small cut but it’s bleed a lot.” Yuu told him.

“Looks deep.” Asahi mutters while holding Yuu’s small course hand with his larger ones. He carefully wrapped the band aid around Yuu’s fourth finger. The latter laughed and held his hand up when Asahi finished. “It looks like Asahi-san proposed to me with band aids.” Yuu cheered. Asahi stared at those hands that he longed to hold. “Ah sorry that sounded weird.” Yuu dismissed his previous words. “Yuu, what if I wanted to propose to you?” Asahi blurted.

“What?”

“What if I want to propose to you?” Asahi repeated his words.

Yuu gawked at him while his face slowly turned red. “Asahi-san…”

Asahi looked down and held the hand with the band aid, “I would do it, you know. So I can keep you in my life.” He caressed the hand. “I…I like you.” He looked up and sees Yuu as red as a tomato. “Yuu?” Yuu attacked him with a hug, “I’ve always liked you but I was just so afraid to tell you.”

“Me too. I was afraid too.”

“We’re idiots.”

“Yea we are.” Asahi pulled away from the hug and holds Yuu by the shoulder. “Can we be together? Even if I go to a college that’s far away?”

“I would want nothing more than to be your boyfriend.” Yuu had tears in his eyes.

~~~

“Asahi!” Yuu calls out and runs to him. Asahi has his arms open, ready to catch the boy if he is going to jump. This time Yuu didn’t jump and instead he goes straight in for a hug. Their hugs were always awkward to begin with because Yuu has his face in Asahi’s chest while Asahi could only hug Yuu on the shoulder if he doesn’t lift Yuu up. “I missed you so much!” Yuu looks up at him with a wide grin. Asahi caresses his cheek, “Me too. It’s great to see you.” Asahi leans down to kiss Yuu’s forehead. Yuu giggles and whispers, “How about on the lips?” Asahi crinkles his nose, “Not here.” He pushes Yuu’s bangs out of his eyes. “I don’t want to make out with you in public cause only god knows how much I want to kiss you till you say no more.” Yuu hits Asahi softly, a little coy at what Asahi just said to him. “Well, we could do just that when we’re alone later.” Asahi pulls away but laces their hands together.

“Come on, we have Kyoto to sight see.” He pulls Yuu along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something cute. Taking a break on Satisfied for a moment. This could be a series, who knows. We'll see how it goes and if I can finish Satisfied soon or like finish it properly. Hahaah. Hope you guys likes this plotless fluff shiz. :D


End file.
